


You don't (Barrel of a gun)

by thelostrocketeer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I write a lot of poetry for Iscott I don't even know why, Poetry, Super Angst, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostrocketeer/pseuds/thelostrocketeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just feel yourself drown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't (Barrel of a gun)

You don’t laugh at God

When you’re staring down the barrel of a gun

Not when you feel your heart

Hammering, beating, stop

You don’t say no to help

When it’s smiling at you

Through thick blonde lashes

And a nervous laugh

You don’t hold your breath

When you’re sinking down

In the abyss

You know he won’t let you drown

You don’t push him away

When he’s here to win

He came back for you

Your bones, your skin

You don’t pretend not to notice

When he’s snarling at the alpha

Not when he’s bleeding, bloody, on his back

Telling you “run”

You don’t laugh at God

When you’re ripping out the throat

Of brown fur and red eyes

And he’s at your feet

You don’t sink to your knees

Let the blood seep through

Your torn jeans, your knees

You don’t howl don’t move but

You don’t stay silent

When he’s whispering your name

And you open your eyes

He’s smiling again

But the blood doesn’t stop

Just ebbs and flows

And you don’t laugh at God

You just hold him close

You just feel yourself drown


End file.
